A Date With Tom Riddle
by Radical.2
Summary: Oddly enough, Luna ends up watching The Chamber of Secrets with none other than Tom Riddle himself. Written for the Movie Challenge by Zombie Reine.


**Written for the Movie Challenge by Zombie Reine.**

**Pairing- Tom Riddle and Luna Lovegood**

**Movie- Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**

I got bored today, so I asked Daddy if we could go out of town to that muggle video store that I love.

I rented this interesting-looking one, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

It's a kind of documentary, I think, of my first year at Hogwarts.

Only some guy called Daniel Radcliffe plays Harry, and he doesn't look much like him.

Still, I wanted to watch it.

Daddy had to work on the Quibbler, so I asked him if I could invite a friend over to watch it, and he said I could.

Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all busy, so I asked Draco Malfoy.

I just got his message back by owl and it says:

_No! Why would I want to hang out with a freak like you? Why don't you ask Voldemort or something, Loony? _

So I sent him a message saying that I would, and thanked him for the suggestion.

I wasn't sure where Voldemort lived, so I just told the owl to go to hell.

Robert looked somewhat offended at that.

A half hour later I recieved a message from him.

_Sure! I'll be there in an hour. Oh, and do you happen to know the whereabouts of Harry Potter? -Tom _

I didn't send a message back, I just got ready for his arrival.

In the basement of Daddy and I's house is a big muggle TV with a fancy DvD player that I got with my saved money.

I summoned some movie theater candy from Daddy's secret stash in his room and inspected my goodies.

I gasped in delight. I had Milk Duds, Wild Berry Skittles, _and _RED VINES, the best kind of licorice in the world!

Just then I heard a crack from behind me, and Tom was there.

"Hey, so do you know where Harry Pot- Are those Red Vines?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes!" I said, "You like them too?"

"Who doesn't? What movie are we watching?" he asked, sitting down.

"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets," I announced, plopping myself on the couch next to him.

"So...It's a kind of documentary? That might tell the whereabouts of Harry Potter?" he asked.

"I guess so."

I skipped to the main menu, when Tom suddenly snatched the remote.

"Is that supposed to be me?" he asked, gesturing at the screen.

"Yeah, you look better in person," I complimented.

"Good," Tom hid his pleasure, but still blushed a little.

The movie began, and it began with Harry meeting Dobby the house elf and being saved by the Weasleys in a flying car.

"Woah," said Tom, "Does he always get to Hogwarts in such style?"

"A different way each year," I say, "Last year it was being escorted by the Order of the Phoenix."

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Tom.

They laughed when Molly chastised her children for children for stealing the car.

_"They were starving him, Mum! They put bars on his window!" yelled Ron._

_"You'd best hope I won't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley," said his mother._

"How foolish muggles are to think that a wizard can be contained by mere iron bars," said Tom.

"Yes, but they don't know of magic," I replied knowingly.

"I suppose," sighed Tom.

A half hour later, we were watching Ron and Harry crash the car into the Whomping Willow.

"I remember that place," said Tom fondly, "I tortured many students there in my time."

"That's interesting," I commented.

_"My wand, look at my wand," cried Ron, holding a snapped wand._

_"Be thankful it's not your neck," replied Harry._

_"Say it, I'm doomed," Ron tried to fix it with Spellotape._

_"You're doomed," repeated Harry._

"I hate it when those wands break," said Tom sadly.

"You broke yours once?" I asked.

"I never told anyone. I fixed it with the Elder Wand," he explained.

"Oh, I remember...Hey, I thought that you died! Are you still dead?"

"I'm a spirit from hell. This is my vacation time," Tom said.

He looked a little confused when I laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied, smothering my chuckles with my hand, finally calming down.

_Draco asked Harry, who was disguised as Goyle, "Why are you wearing glasses?"_

_"Oh, uh, reading," explained Harry._

_"I didn't know you could read!" Draco was surprised._

"You'd think that I would've gotten smarter children for death eaters. Some are just plain idiots," complained Tom.

"Do you see them often?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, but they glare at me alot. I'm not sure why."

"Perhaps you're getting too many nargles," I suggested.

_"You," said Harry, "You're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort."_

"I prefer Tom now," Tom informed me. "Should I have been..."

"Kinder?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You could've been a little nicer," I admitted.

"I've changed," Tom said.

"Glad to hear it."

He looked at me for a moment, curiously, before turning his head back to the screen.

_Gilderoy held onto Fawkes tightly, dazzled by his surroundings._

_"AMAZING!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the chamber, "This is just like magic!"_

"What a fool," sighed Tom.

"He was a bit...strange," I conceeded.

When Dobby was free and attacked Lucius, Tom snorted.

"He deserved that. A piece of my soul was in that diary, and he gave it to a Weasley!"

"He's in Azkaban now," I informed him.

"I saw," he said.

"You can see things from there?" I asked.

"Hell isn't that bad. It's just eternal torture with sucky vacation time!" argued Tom.

"How long can you stay?" I asked, "It's two-o-clock now."

"Really? I only have-"

He was starting to fade away; his feet were already gone.

"I have to go now. Maybe, in few months, we can do this again?" he asked hurridly.

"Sure!" I said brightly, and he kissed me on the cheek, then faded away.

When I went back to see Daddy after I had cleaned up, he asked me, "Who came over?"

"Lord Voldemort," I answered.

"You don't have to tell me now, but you'll tell me soon who he is," Daddy warned; he thought that I had lied.

I laughed delightedly, knowing I had a secret I'd never tell.


End file.
